Our July In The Rain
by love4Naomily
Summary: Naomi and Emily after the love ball and their missing summer between series 3 and 4. My poll story, will be multi-chapter. Possible M in the future, don't know yet. Read and review please!
1. First Chapter Preview

AN: So Naomily won my poll. If you didn't know, on some of my stories I asked people to vote for the couple my multi-chapter would be.

This is what I've started and I hope people like it. I love reviews and reading what everyone thought so leave one for me please.

PS: This story starts after the Love Ball, and on into the summer after.

So here it is  
**Our July in the Rain**

* * *

_"Eventful."_

_"I love you, too."_

_"I know."_

* * *

Naomi and Emily walked down the steps of Roundview, hand-in-hand.

After confessing her love in front of her sister, and the whole college, Emily felt like she could conquer the world, knowing Naomi felt the same... just made her heart flutter even more so. Emily and Naomi, Naomi and Emily, it has a nice ring to it, and Emily loves how it rolled off her tonuge.

"Naomi and Emily." Emily couldn't get the grin off her face. She broke the happy silence between the two, they were half way to Naomi's house.

"Sounds... right." Naomi's smile shined through the dark walk back to her house. "I love you."

"How many times are you going to say that tonight?" Emily giggled.

"As many times that I could have said it before and missed." Naomi stopped in the street and said with the most sincerity ever.

They continued their silent happy walk down the street, still have a while to go till they got to their destination.

As Naomi's house came into view, rain started rolling down their faces.

"Shit." Naomi mumbled, as it started pouring down on them. "Ems, we gotta get going. I don't want you to get a cold."

"I'm fine." Emily stared into Naomi's light blue eyes, as they came to a stop in the rain, just outside Naomi's house.

"Well, you are now, but you might have a cold from it tomorrow." Naomi tried to reason.

"Shut up." Emily smiled as she kissed Naomi. Pushing their rain drop covered lips together.

"Mmhm." Was all Naomi muttered as she sank into the warmth of Emily spreading through her body.

Emily moved her hands up to wrap them around Naomi's neck, while Naomi's wrapped tightly around Emily's waist, bringing her closer. Breaking apart for air, they leaned their foreheads together, and Naomi, instinctively, licked her lips. Emily giggled, Naomi loved Emily's giggle and rubbed their noses together just to hear it again before dragging Emily into her house.

* * *

AN: I didn't notice how short this was until I put it on here, but this is just part of the first chapter. Wanted to give you all a preview the rest of the first chapter will be up in a few days.


	2. Chapter 1 continued

An: This story will be pure cuteness with a little angst when Emily's family come into play.

* * *

Naomi said she was worried about Emily getting sick, it wasn't even cold Naomi managed to be bundled in her bed by the next week with a stomach bug.

Emily rushes over when Naomi called and told her she was still in bed at noo with a headache and a few too many trips to the bathroom.

Emily ran up to Naomi without even knocking, Gina knew it was her anyway.

"Naoms." Emily called, in search of her girlfriend.

"T-Toilet." Naomi groaned out.

Emily sprinted up to Naomi's side ready to hold her short blonde locks out of the way if necessary. She started to rub slow circles on Naomi's back.

"Can you go back to bed?" Emily asked, concerned.

Naomi just nodded in response. Emily helped her off the floor and let the taller girl lean on her for support on their way back to the bed. Making it to the side of Naomi's bed, Emily let her go and tucked her back into her bed.

"Water." Naomi rasped out. Emily went down to get water without a word, returning to Naomi's side a minute later with a glass of cold water and a straw, that Naomi quickly grabbed from her.

After a few minutes Naomi waved Emily over and patted her bed. Emily crawled in next to Naomi's side. Naomi moved closer and laid her head on the red heads shoulder and wrapped her arms around her tiny frame.

"Better?"

"Mmhmm." Naomi whispered, falling asleep in her girlfriends embrace.

* * *

AN: Might be the shortest thing I've written, but I wanted a sort of into for the next chapter.

I might start a new Naomily story as well. Trigger warnings, it'll be more about Naomi struggling with her life and hitting her breaking point. If you want to see me post the first chapter of it, PM me or put a review on this.

Please Review, send me prompts for possible one-shots or later chapters. I take almost everything I get sent.


End file.
